Lord Peraghus
Lord Peraghus is the alias of Keith Julian Perugrudge, the villain in Legend of the Harmony. He is the primary arch-enemy of the Dynomians. He is portrayed as being very tall, about 7'1, and being a very powerful sorcerer. Biography: Early Life: Keith Perugrudge was born in 1022 A.D in a small village called Drearagorn, in the south-east of Laxworth to Morella and James Perugrudge. His family was very poor and his father was unemployed. He was the second child of his family after George Perugrudge, who was the elder by 3 years. James would take up disguises and steal food and clothes and one mask he wore was used as a template for Lord Peraghus's later mask. He often abused the Perugrudge boys and Morella, and this scarred the boys emotionally for life. One day, when Keith was 6 and George 9, James strangled Morella to death in front of the boys. James was convicted of murder and was guillotined. Orphaned: Keith and George were both transferred to an orphanage but were not there for long. When Keith was 8, a 15 year old boy attempted to assault him, and Keith, in his rage, unleashed a blast of uncontrolled Dark Energy, killing the assailant and severely burning his skin. After several months recovering, he and his brother George (who had also shown strange powers, mainly revolving around fire) were approached by the headmaster of Dagginol Sorcery School. He and his brother were offered a scholarship to go there and they both agreed. (note: During his two years at the orphanage, Keith and his older sibling had developed a very cold relationship. This was mainly due to envy by George as Keith got most of the attention of the academy. Because of this, and to Keith's dismay, George completely shunned Keith and treated him coldly.) Dagginol Sorcery Academy: Keith and George moved to the Dagginol Academy where the conditions were better and the boys, like everyone else, were praised for their gifts. But soon the teachers realised Keith's gift with sorcery and became very weary of his dark and dangerous personality and temper. (George wasn't noticed to the same extent as he was clever and confined himself and his sorcery in a very controlled way.) One day, the Headmaster of the school sat down with Keith and informed him of his connection with Dark Magic. He quoted at the time, "Keith, your somewhat violent relationships with your father and occasionally to your brother have led you, in your rage, sadness and loneliness, to develop a strong connection to Dark Magic, and your ability to produce and control Dark Energy in such a way that you may be tempted into corruption. This could lead you to becoming a bad person Keith, and if that happens, with your power levels, God help us all!" Of course Keith did not listen to this, in fact, he was very intrigued with this, and wanted to pursue his dark magic. He discovered an ancient spellbook of traditional Dark Spells which Keith found intriguing. At this time he was 14 years old. He studied the spells in secret and gathered more knowledge about Dark Energy and how to control it. The Discovery: One day, the Headmaster himself discovered Keith practising a dark spell.